


Искра. Безумие. Данк!

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: - Какого хера ты приперся в мой дом?! Да еще со своим дурацким мячом! - пылал яростным гневом Ханамия. Он мог бы встретить Киеши где угодно, в самых отдаленных уголках планеты, но тот почему-то выбрал именно его пентхаус.





	Искра. Безумие. Данк!

\- Какого хера ты приперся в мой дом?! Да еще со своим дурацким мячом! - пылал яростным гневом Ханамия. Он мог бы встретить Киеши где угодно, в самых отдаленных уголках планеты, но тот почему-то выбрал именно его пентхаус.   
\- Стоп! - Ханамия резко замахал руками. - Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Портье пустил. У тебя была протечка, нижние этажи подтопило, а так как тебя дома не было, мне любезно открыли дверь. Неисправность я, кстати, починил.   
\- А мяч откуда? - подозрительно спросил Ханамия. В такое простое стечение обстоятельств он не верил, но с какой стороны не посмотри, все выходило, как в дурацком порно. Пришел сантехник и понеслась душа в рай! Вот только секса Ханамия Макото хотел другого, нежели обычная возня в койке.   
\- Достал из сумки вместе с инструментами.  
\- Ты что, идиот?   
\- Ханамия, ну почему тебе до всего должно быть дело? - Киеши устало вздохнул, - я просто сантехник. Ты, как я полагаю, какой-нибудь крутой менеджер или начальник своей фирмы. У тебя лопнула труба, я сделал свою работу. Какие-то проблемы?   
От неловкого движения Киеши мяч словно в издевку подкатился к ногам Ханамии, и он не удержался. Влепил ногой со всей дури об стекло.   
\- Фол! - констатировал он сам себе и подошел к окну. Качественные немецкие окна выдержали прямое попадание, лишь в одном месте оставив маленькую трещинку. Ничего, и с трещиной в стекле поживет.   
\- Сыграем? - Ханамию вдруг обуял азарт и вместе с тем ощущение дурацкости своего поступка. Этот раз он не упустит, сумеет поставить точку в его мысленной борьбе с Киеши.   
\- У тебя дорогая обстановка, - Киеши огляделся, - да и не в квартире все-таки!   
\- Черт с ней! Думаешь, я не могу позволить себе новую мебель?   
Внутри Ханамия ликовал:  
\- Просто давай развлечемся.   
Конечно, он хотел выиграть. Ему уже давно казалось глупостью соревноваться с кем-то, кроме Киеши Теппея. На поприще баскетбола он обошел многих, так и оставшись "Некоронованным Королем". А что, "Некоронованный Король" и "Железное Сердце" - красивое название для поединка один на один.   
\- До скольких играем? - Киеши ногой отпихнул от себя сумку, скинул жилет и засучил рукава рубашки.  
\- Ты скучный, - смотря на это, произнес Ханамия.   
\- Я пришел заменить тебе сантехнику. По-твоему, я должен был быть в наряде квир-королевы?   
\- Это поразило бы меня в самое сердце, - Ханамия рассмеялся, - которого у меня нет. Начнем!   
Мяч летал, и Ханамия метался наперерез, натыкаясь на пуфики и, внезапно оказавшийся слишком габаритным, диван. Рывок. Мяч впечатался в грудную клетку, выбивая дыхание и отталкивая назад со всей своей силой. Звон стекла.  
На трибунах кричат его имя, и вот уже взгляд Киеши, от которого по телу пробегают мурашки. В нем боль, ненависть, отчаяние, а крик "Ханамия!" несется сквозь ветер. Все это Ханамия отсекает за одно мгновение.   
Трибуны где-то внизу беснуются. В воздухе мелкое крошево радужно переливающихся осколков, словно серпантин или радужные шары.   
Ханамия Макото победил. Он точно знал, что в этот раз сломал Киеши Теппея до конца.


End file.
